


What a weird, strange trip it is!

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 4, F/F, Hogwart AU, SanversWeek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Maggie and Alex are the poor unfortunate victim of an inter-dimensional imp's vengeance!





	What a weird, strange trip it is!

**Author's Note:**

> I never read a full Harry Potter book, I watched Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire once, in a Drive in theater, I was focused on other things while that played. I had to research about everything and read a few things for this particular prompt, so pardon my Inaccuracies.

PRELUDE

"You'd be a hufflepuff Maggie, there's no way you'd be anything else okay? I'm willing to fight you over this!" Alex proclaimed, shrugging off her leather jacket, returning to her apartment, a bright grin on her face, giddy that she had managed to get Maggie to read Harry Potter so they could have this fight. Her eyes never leaving Maggie, drinking in every details of this particular interaction, of her reaction. 

Maggie followed into the apartment, trying hard not to show how amused she was by the intensity of this particular conversation they were having, dropping the books in a bag loudly on the floor. "And I'm telling you the bloody hat would put me in Ravenclaw" a playful shove and Maggie freezes, pointing toward where Alex's bed is, a horrified look on her face, her other hand reaching for her gun at her hips. 

The gun gets out of the holster and she points the weapon at the man on the bed, her gun had somehow turned into a wand for some reasons. Alex reached for her own gun and the same happened, the girls looked at each other trying to move but their body wouldn't respond. "Now, I could make a long speech about how I'm here for revenge on the girl of steel for breaking my heart, for tricking me and forcing me into an uncomfortable position" 

"Mr. Mxyzptlk" Alex exclaimed, a surprising clarity to the pronunciation, trying to move her body and the more she tried, the less it worked. Maggie was already completely paralyzed and the panic in her eyes was not easy for Alex to witness so helplessly. 

"Indeed, but no worries, ladies, I'm here to help you solve your little fight! And have a little fun watching your lovely sister deal with whatever escapes where I send the two of you." The strange man snaps his fingers and a blinding flash of light occurs, sending both Maggie and Alex completely careening backwards and into a different reality, both of them losing consciousness. 

THE ESCAPE

The two girls hit the ground violently, two loud thuds and two bright flashes, Maggie is staring around her completely disoriented, completely panicked, her breathing completely out of control and sweat pearling on her forehead. Alex for herself is not much better, her fingers firmly around her gun-as-wand, causing it to glow blue somehow. 

"Maggie is that you ?" Alex asked, seeing a young girl before her, the same kind of eyes, the same kind of face, only much younger, much softer, the girl nodded. 

"Alex!?" Maggie was seeing a really young Alex, with her huge mane of hair and her completely confused look. "I think we're in fucking Hogwart!" 

As she spoke the words, the ground shook a few times and the two of them stared at each other in fear. "Oh we gotta get out of here." both of them started running, a frenetic rush through whatever hall they found themselves in, they rushed and they ran only to find themselves facing the shadow of the gigantic, escaped troll "That's the troll from ...the first book." Alex and Maggie completed each other's sentence there. 

"Oh you gotta be kidding me..." Alex said, waving her wand before her and looking about in panicked daze, she spotted a few shelves with books in them, a chandelier above her head and when she looked for her girlfriend, Maggie was already hiding behind a nearby stone column, her body shaking against her will. 

"Just hide Alex, while we figure a way out of this! I don't want to be a kid again! Come on, we don't need to fight a fucking troll right now!" she whispered harshly, a squeak working in, panicked gaze set on Alex, trying to calm her own panic fruitlessly, her heartbeat almost deafening. however, the noise they both made had the unfortunate effect of drawing the troll's attention. The ground shook with greater impact. 

The troll walked around the corner, dragging its long wooden club, a full tree in size, and feet on the ground with a rattling sound that left their ears ringing. Alex seemed to be frozen like a deer caught in headlight and so was Maggie. Their bodies were not those they were used to, not those they honed, practiced and trained to do what they wanted, those were their youth's body and they felt increasingly like a prison to each of them. Alex managed to try something, shouting loudly, wand pointing upward suddenly.

"ACCIO CHANDELIER!" The chandelier above rattled violently, dust falling down from the ceiling, but ultimately, did not fall down as Alex had hoped for, but it did catch the troll's attention, as he looked upward, confused by the noise and the motion he caught, rubbing its head in confusion. 

Maggie saw an opportunity there, overpowering her own body and gritting her teeth, seizing her own wand, pointing toward the bookshelves and shouting loudly. "ACCIO BOOKS!" and tugging her wand back physically as she tried her turn at performing magic, the whole shelves of books flew toward Maggie, the vast majority of them slamming into the troll's back and ribs, causing to get angry at the shelf, laying violent hits into it with its Maul. That was their chances. 

Both girls fled, running as fast their new bodies would let them, uncaring which part of the school they would end up going to, only wanting to get to safety, they ran until they crossed a door, climbed a stair and ran into a hall, within which they stopped. Their bodies unable to do even one more step, lung burning harder than they could endure and completely lost. A door further down the halls opened and an elderly woman, somber robes, pointy hat and a stern glare walked out from it, drawn by the noises, steps growing ever faster.

Maggie and Alex looked to each other, silently agreeing that getting caught by whoever that was would be better than trying to run again, both of them stared as the woman reached them, a curious, surprised look. 

"I haven't seen you here before, young ladies..." the old lady drawing her wand prudently, a stern look about her, but not an unkind one, obviously she had an idea of what kind of evening these had just gone through. "What houses are you from?" A few moment passes, where Alex ask with a simple gesture of her hand, for a moment of respite while they caught their breath. 

Maggie is the first to speak, Alex's silence sending her into panic "I don't know how we just appeared here, but there's a troll loose in the basement and it smashed a whole shelf and books flew at it and ..." she lose her breath in the middle of her explanation again, maybe a little stunned at the words she had just spoken, she barely manage to speak up to name herself. "I'm Maggie Sawyer" 

Alex speaks then, rubbing Maggie's back as she just sit down in the middle of the hall, under a suspicious eyes from the old woman, who now has set her wand back into it's sheath. "And I'm Alexandra Danvers, we managed to run from the troll, but, we've been sent here by some kind of... impish magician from a different dimension?" she said, hoping her word would make sense, as she couldn't possibly make out who that particular woman could be from Hogwarts. 

"Normally I would challenge excuses of this caliber, but, for some unexplained reason..." a quick look toward a door with a red lion painted upon it and then a glance straight at the two exhausted girls before her. "I believe you" As relief painted both the girl's faces, she added "I am not yet convinced about the impish magician part, but I will confer with Dumbledore before we decide what to do with you." She pauses, offering her hands to the two girls, helping them up and keeping in hers, walking them down the hall "I'm Professor Mcgonagall, a pleasure to meet the two of you"

Both girls look at each other, completely silent, but mouthing silently that she doesn't look anything like Maggie Smith the actress from the movie. As they are almost dragged, both following pretty slowly, they were completely exhausted from their runs. The older woman took them to an empty classroom, showing them each a desk that they could use, before she went to the windows, opening one and a draft of wind comes in. An owl lands onto the ledge of the window, cawing noisily. 

"I'm sending a message to Hagrid, Asking him if he can try to contain the troll in the basement" she paused, writing a second note " and I'm sending one to Dumbledore so we can decide what to do with the two of you." the woman returns after dealing with the bird, asking it to deliver the notes. "So you haven't been to any of the classes yet? No houses? No letter of admission? Just an imp sending you here?" the old woman made it sound like she really found that explanation particularly ludicrous. 

Maggie sigh heavily and stares at Alex for a moment, panic setting into her eyes again, Alex without thinking about it, kissing Maggie on the cheek and give her a hug "We'll be fine, relax Maggie." after rubbing her back for a while, she realize that the older woman is studying them curiously. Not really judgement, but a surprised expression. 

Under this kind of scrutiny, Alex starts speaking "Yes, this is what happened, according to what I can gather, Mr. Mxyzptlk is the name of the imp, not the first time I've had to deal with him, my sister had to trick it so he'd stop trying to for her to marry him." Alex finds herself rushing the explanation stumbling and fumbling, flustered by the inquisitive stare of the older woman. 

"There is more to the story that you aren't telling me." The Professor announces to Alex after considering the few idea, a stern look as she put her hands on the desk she's occupying, Alex gulps and realizes that just punching McGonagall in the face is probably going to make things worse. 

"Yes, because the imp part is probably the least crazy part of this story from your perspective." Alex tries to explain but loses any steam to continue, scared of the woman before her. Her body is shaking, staring down at her hand and arms, she seems a little bit confused too. 

Maggie closes her eyes and breathes normally. "That's just about the problem, being here should be impossible in a lot of different ways and I don't know enough about magic to ...explain any of it in details." she tries to justify, getting overly nervous, looking down at her own fragile body, the body that couldn't get her out of a bad situation. 

"Let me make sure I am not being fooled" McGonagall pulls the wands from her pockets and points the two girls "Aparecium Magni" the flash of light from the wand revealed the girls in a strange light for a moment, their wands strangely revealing their forms and then shifting back down as the revealing charm ended, Maggie had to hold back on geeking out on the spell the old lady had just used. "So it appears that there is a charm placed upon the two of you, a charm of youth, not a simple one and a charm on what appears to be on weapons so they would be your wands..." McGonagall tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the story. 

THE DIRECTOR

McGonagall and Dumbledore were just outside of the classroom, now, discussing the stories that the girls had given the older woman, about being from an alternate reality where this reality was only children's books. "Well, they do seem comfortable accepting that this reality exist, perhaps there are books of theirs in ours?" A suggestions from Dumbledore. 

Which had Minerva consider the possibilities. "I would need to know a bit more about their world for this and they seem to be a bit tight lipped about it. Probably because they think I wouldn't believe them." She looked back at the door of the classroom, where both girls were sitting, in an awkward silence. 

"Ask those coming from the world outside of Hogwart, maybe their perspective would actually help? I will attempt to get them to tell me, maybe they will respond better to me?" Albus mentioned, a soft smile to the professor, rolling her eyes as she walks toward the Gryffindor house dormitory, without one more word. 

Albus pushes the door to the classroom open and both girls immediately turn to it, eyes wide in wonders and fear, their grip on their wands a bit too tight, a bit too immediate. The old wizard stops with the door half open, seeing their fears, their apprehension and decides to remain immobile as well, but he speaks in a softer voice that he can do. "I'm the director of this school, Dumbledore, I'm here to help the two of you" 

Both Alex and Maggie relaxes as he speaks and announces himself, Maggie remains silent at this moment, unsure what she will actually in her current panicked state. Alex speaks, after stammering several times. "We need to go back to our own world, my sister is over there !" Maggie hugs Alex from the side, trying to comfort her the best she could. 

"We are going to try and help you, I promise, girls, but we need you to help us help you." He sits on the desk nearby and gives them some distance so they don't feel too invaded. "In all of the magic I know, I understand that your problems are complicated, but not unsolvable." he offers a bit of hope, which makes both girl calmer a little bit. "Since in your world, this one is a series of books and movies, maybe in this one, yours is a series of books and movies as well" Albus took a moment to examine their wands in turn "I have asked McGonagall to try and find something, books with flying Aliens aren't going to be particularly hard to find." 

That makes Alex laugh a little bit, Maggie does laugh a bit there too, the humor helping them both out. "What do we do in the meantime? Are we just going to be in Hogwart or do we have to go to the outside world ?" Maggie asked, nervous, Alex seems curious about the same thing. 

"Of course not, we'll let you be students in this school until we figure out your little problem!" Albus announces with a smile, tapping on Maggie's arm, comfortingly. "But you'll need to be sorted into houses, think of it as a sort of undercover mission, like you were spies" 

Alex smirks a little bit there, Maggie chuckles. "that certainly won't be a problem! I'm a police officer in my own world and Alex works in the secret organisation business." That made Albus smile. "Ah, when does the sorting hat gets to pick us a house?" Maggie looks to Alex and then back to Dumbledore. "We're probably not going to end up in the same house, though." 

"That would be okay, new opportunities, you two can talk and meet during the day, between classes, help each other during assignments" He stands from the desk and make a motion for them to follow "Normally, there's only one chance to get sorted, but, I think the Sorting hat is going to have a bit more fun than planned this year." He walked through the halls, leading them to his own Office. 

SORTING HAT. 

Alex goes first, sitting down in the chair, which is slightly too big for her, probably big enough for Hagrid to fit in it. Setting her arms on her lap as she waits for the Wizard to be back with the strange item. Maggie is sitting on a much smaller chair near the door, both of them stare at each other, sadness, fear, but also a strange sense of wonder permeating there. The door opens, Minerva and Albus comes inside of the office, the older woman holding the hat and Albus holding a small parchment in his hand. "Several students from Gryffindor has been asked to assist on finding books about your world, you are in good hands." Albus said with a smile. 

Minerva was certainly more sober about the thing. "I have faith that something good will come out of this." She approached Alex with the sorting hat, looking to her. "It won't hurt, it might talk loudly." the girl nods to McGonagall, setting the hat onto her head. 

Maggie watched, curious and trying to hide a small smile there, hoping Alex would be wrong about which house she'd fit in. Watching Alex with the sorting hat on her hat was something out of this world, a memory she hoped could help her go forward with this weird stuff.

"Hmmmm" the hat spoke with a gravely, thunderous voice. "Complicated, difficult, your mind is a complex, confusing place." a long pause "Ravenclaw would sate your curiosity, you academic pursuit would suit them perfectly" the hat twist on her head. "But on the other hand, you fight with the courage of a Lion, you put others before you quite often... Gryffindor..." another pauses "Slytherin maybe ? You do know how to solve problems by your cunning, resourcefulness... they could help you to reach new height, maybe it's where you ought to go?" another pause and both Dumbledore and McGonagall stared at each others. "Maybe Hufflepuff would work for you, you never shy from hard work and I've not seen loyalty such as yours in a long time...." 

Maggie was giggling on her chair and Alex looked up at the hat and blinks "So you're telling me you don't know where to put me?" 

The hat scoffs loudly "I'd put you in Ravenclaw, but you have a strong argument for every other house." Both Dumbledore and Minerva stared at Alex, waiting for her to speak. 

"Alright, I'll take your pick, then, I'll be a Ravenclaw." she said, staring at Maggie with a little grin, giving her a thumbs up as McGonagall removed the hat from her head, Alex jumps down the giant chair and Maggies comes sit up at the chair herself, needing a bit of help getting into the chair from both Alex and Minerva. 

Dumbledore wrote down the necessary paper work, giving Alex a small box as well, in which was a uniform for Hogwarts and a key for a dorm room. Meanwhile, the hat had been put on Maggie's head and another long, drawn out moment occurs. 

"Gryffindor would suit you very well, you do have what it takes..." the sorting hat took a few more moments to consider. "In Slytherin there are snakes that plays for very different stakes, but you Slither in the same ways, Yay or nay ?" McGonagall smirks and Albus blinks at the little rhyming poetry that the, Maggie looks up at the hat with a frown. "You should be Slytherin" The hat says. 

Maggie seems to be rather upset for a moment, but she slides off of the chair as Minerva removed her hat from her head, Alex looked at Maggie with a bit of concern in her eyes and she walks up to her, giving her a hug that lasted for a while. "I'll be okay Alex, I'm not sure why I'm so surprised." they both chuckles a little bit and looks to both the older people in the room. "What's next?" 

(to be continued)


End file.
